Unexpected Love
by RikkaKochi
Summary: Sudah hampir mendekati tahap klimaks. Halilintar yang terpuruk akan kematian Gempa dan komanya Taufan. Yaya berusaha meredam amarah Halilintar. Apakah dia berhasil melakukannya? CHAPTER 3 UPDATE. WARNING! Find by yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love

.

.

.

By: Rici (Rikka Kochi)

Boboiboy milik Animonsta yooo...

Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya sajaaaa...

.

.

.

Cinta, mungkin kalo bisa saya bilang, cinta merupakan suatu bentuk emosi yang biasa terjadi di usia remaja.

Setiap orang, mungkin mendambakan cinta yang tulus dari kekasihnya.

Namun...

Ying, sendiri masih bingung..

Bagaimana rasa orang jatuh cinta? Katanya sih, kau akan merasa ada kupu kupu yang berterbangan dan menggelitik di perutmu.

Yaaah, mungkin hanya untuk sebagian perempuan saja kali yah...

Kita lihat saja, apakah Ying akan tetap teguh pada pendapatnya? (Jomblo seumur hidup)

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di pinggiran kota Malaysia, tepatnya pulau rintis.

Kini seorang gadis berketurunan cina, tengah bersiap-siap, menuju sekolah barunya.

SEKOLAH RENDAH PULAU RINTIS

Mungkin, sekolah yang terbilang cukup elit, mengingat kawasan nya yang berada di pedesaan(?)

"Ying! Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya mamanya dari bawah.

"Sebentar lagi mama!" Ucap Ying setengah berteriak. (Dosa lho Ying...)

"Kalau begitu...SEKARANG APAKAH KAU SUDAH SIAP?!" Tanya mama Ying sedetik kemudian.

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku turun sekarang." Ucap Ying rada kesel.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga ibu muda berusia 32 tahun. Ia sangat tau, bahwa itu adalah suara langkah kaki anaknya.

"Nah Ying, akhirnya kau siap juga wo! Hihihi!" Kata mama Ying di selingi tawa kecil.

"Uuuh! Mama ini." Ying menggerutu kesal.

"Nah Ying, ini mama sudah buatkan muffin kesukaan kamu, di makan yaaa." Ucap mama Ying sembari menyodorkan 3 potong muffin madu yang masih hangat serta segelas teh.

"YEEEY! I LOVE YOU MOM!" Ucap Ying, yang sepertinya sudah tidak kesal lagi. Karena di sogok(?) Makanan.

Setelah itu, Ying pun mulai menikmati sarapannya dengan khidmat.

Selesai sarapan...

"Mama, aku berangkat yaaa!" Ucap Ying dengan riangnya, sambil melesat keluar dengan sepatu roda kesayangannya.

Ying sangat menikmati pemandangan menuju ke sekolahnya. Udara sejuk, pohon-pohon rindang, kicauan burung yang merdu...

Menjadi penyemangat Ying di pagi hari ini. Saking asyiknya menikmati pemandangan, Ying bahkan tidak melihat ada seseorang (yang akan menabraknya) di belakangnya.

"AWAS!" Seru orang itu. Namun tanpa sempat menghindar, Ying pun akhirnya menabrak orang (yang merupakan seorang pemuda) di belakang nya tersebut.

Ying dan pemuda tersebut akhirnya jatuh dengan posisi yang 'kurang elit' yaaah, bisa dibilang seperti posisi di film-film action.

Yaitu, ying berada dibawah pemuda itu dan pemuda tersebut dengan posisi, hampir menindihnya.

Sedangkan skateboard milik si pemuda dan sepatu roda Ying, terlempar agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 det"-

"BUAGH!"

Spontan Ying pun langsung meninju tengkuk si pemuda yang, menyebabkan ia meringis kesakitan. Yang sabar ya nak...

"Adududuh!" Jerit anak/pemuda itu.

"DASAR MESUM!" Teriak Ying karena malu. Oh Ying... kau harus minta maaf nak...

"Yeee... siapa juga yang mesum? Idih... amit-amit dah. Aku tuh masih normal tauk!" Bela si pemuda karena tidak terima di bilang mesum. (Rici: anooo, hubungannya mesum ama normal apa yak?)

"Eh?! Sepatu rodaku mana?!" Teriak Ying histeris, karena sepatu roda kesayangannya hilang tanpa jejak. (Rici: kasihan sepatu rodanya... #dilemparesbatu#)

"HEI! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU DONI(?)! CEPAT CARI SEPATU RODAKU!" Perintah Ying.

Si pemuda yang dipanggil Doni hanya bisa melongo imut. Sejak kapan namanya jadi Doni?

"Hei! Namaku bukan Doni tau! Namaku itu Taufan!" Pekik si pemuda, yang di ketahui bernama Taufan tersebut.

"Ah yaaa, apalah itu! Pokoknya cari sepatu rodaku, aku tidak mau tau! Lagipula ini kan salahmu!" Tuding Ying pada Taufan.

"Enak saja! Lagipula kan, ini salahmu juga. Dasar albino!" Ejek Taufan pada Ying. Karena kulitnya yang lebih putih daripada orang Malaysia kebanyakan.

"Eh! Enak aja kau bilang! Dasar DINO!" Protes Ying lagi.

"Ck! Sudahlah, aku mau pergi." Ucap Taufan sambil meninggalkan Ying yang sedang marah besar.

Taufan pun segera melesat ke sekolah, tanpa memperdulikan Ying dan juga nasib skateboard nya. (Yang kayaknya Taufan belum sadar.)

"HEI KEMBALI KAU!" Ucap Ying berapi-api, karena marah.

Ajaib! Secara tiba-tiba Taufan berhenti setengah meter di depan Ying. Mungkin dia kehilangan sesuatu?

"Rici kampret! Skateboard gua mana woy?!" Ucap Taufan sambil guling-guling gaje di jalanan yang beraspal tapi belum kering(?)

Ying yang melihat nya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tidak elitnya. "Dasar! Kualat sih, sekarang rasain tuh!" Ucap Ying sambil tertawa Antagonis. Atau, errr... garing? Entahlah. Hanya Ying dan Tuhan saja yang tau.

"Ya sudahlah. Mungkin aku memang harus jalan." Ucap Ying sambil berlalu meninggalkan Taufan, yang masih guling-guling gaje di aspal.

Setelah sekitar 1 meter Ying berjalan, ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Karena merasa tak enak dia pun menoleh ke belakang, daaan...

BINGO!

Dilihatnya, Taufan berjalan di belakangnya, dengan ekspresi datar. Udah kayak orang nggak punya harapan hidup. Gara-gara kehilangan skateboard. (Memang kenyataan kok!)

"Kau ngapain sih? Ngikutin aku?" Tanya Ying kesal, karena dia merasa risih dengan Taufan.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, atau aku teriak maling?" Ancam Ying, agar setidaknya Taufan menjauh darinya dan kehidupannya(?)

"Ying, daripada ngusir orang, mendingan cek jam tangan kamu deh. Bakal ada kejutan lho." Ucap Taufan, yang entah tau darimana namanya.

Dan, dengan efek slowmotion, Ying pun dengan dramatisnya mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan berseru "ASTAGA! TINGGAL 5 MENIT LAGI." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ying pun berlari sekuat tenaga nya agar bisa sampai sekolah tepat waktu.

"HEI TUNGGU AKU YING!" Seru Taufan, yang juga ikut berlari.

BUGH!

Karena Taufan terlalu cepat berlari, atau entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja pipi Taufan bertemu muka, dengan sebuah batang pohon beringin.

"Aduh!" Seru Taufan kesakitan.

Dan juga entah, karena apa Ying tiba-tiba, menghampiri Taufan dengan penuh rasa iba.

"ck! Ayo lekas bangunlah!" Seru Ying sambil menyodorkan tangannya, agar Taufan bisa berdiri.

BLUSH!

Tanpa disadari, muka Ying menjadi memerah semerah tomat. Karena melihat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Taufan berdekatan.

"Uuuuh!" Lenguh Ying karena malu, dan langsung membelakangi Taufan.

"Hei, sudahlah ayo berangkat!" Seru Taufan. (Padahal sebenarnya dia juga malu #hihihi#)

"Lho? Memangnya kau anak sekolah mana hah?!" Tanya Ying kaget.

"SMP PULAU RINTIS laaah! Mana lagi?" Jawab Taufan santai.

H...hah? Kau satu sekolah denganku?!" Ucap Ying dengan nada terkejut.

"Ck! Ayolah, kita berangkat." Seru Taufan dan langsung menarik tangan Ying tanpa aba-aba, dan langsung berlari secepat halilintar(?) #digebukreadersberjamaah#. Maaf, salah naskah pemirsah dirumah/dikuburan/diakhirat/

Naskah sebenarnya, "Ck! Ayolah kita berangkat." Seru Taufan dan langsung menarik tangan Ying secepat kilat.

BLUSH!

Wajah Ying kembali merona, kala ia merasakan hangat dan kulit Taufan yang halus. Sedangkan Taufan nampaknya tidak sadar, kalo wajah Ying itu sudah merona hijau(?) Dia masih saja terus berlari melewati rintangan yang ada(?).

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah...

"PAK! TOLONG JANGAN DITUTUP DULU, GERBANGNYA!" Seru Taufan yang baru saja sampai di sekolah (dengan Ying tentunya).

Dan saat Taufan sedang berlari masuk ke gerbang lagi-lagi...

BRUGH!

Insiden tak mengenakan terjadi.

Saat Taufan tengah enak-enaknya berlari di lapangan yang basah (karena habis disiram) tiba-tiba saja Taufan jatuh dengan posisi yang sama sekali 'tidak elit'.

Minus Ying. Kenapa? Tanya kalian. Saat ini Ying tengah ditahan jatuhnya, oleh seorang pemuda, yang tampan. Hal itu juga membuat Taufan ilfil pemirsah!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si pemuda.

"Tampan..." Bukannya menjawab, Ying malah menggumam pelan.

"Oh terimakasih nona, tapi... errr.. apakah kau tidak mau masuk ke kelas? Ini sudah bel." Ucap pemuda tadi.

"O...oh! YA AMPUN, KALAU BEGITU AKU PERGI DULU!" Ucap Ying, sambil berlari meninggalkan Taufan dan si pemuda dalam keadaan bingung.

"Hei Taufan! Siapa nama gadis tadi?" Tanya si pemuda, yang nampak tertarik.

"Hhhh, namanya Ying." Ucap Taufan, lalu bangun dari posisi 'kurang elitnya' dan pergi meninggalkan si pemuda.

"Jadi namanya Ying. Lihat saja, aku akan menaklukkan hatimu gadis cantik." Batin si pemuda lalu pergi menyusul Taufan.

.

.

.

TBC...

Halooo! Semua, ini fic multichapter sekaligus fanfic pertama yang daku buat. Oh ya, untuk para Readers, mohon bantuannya yaaa...

Ada kuis nihhh

Apakah pair yang akan ada nantinya? TauYing, BoiYing, FangYing, TauYingFang, atau BoiYingFang? Jawaban bisa ditemukan di Chapter-Chapter berikutnya.

Salam hangat...

Rici


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoshaaaa! Seperti yang Readers ku minta, fic ini... UPDATE KILAT! Tapi, aku nggak tau deh kedepannya gimana tuhhh...**

 **Wah! Wah! Wah! Aku turut senang, karena responnya cukup positif. Jadi, Rici nya semangat lanjutin deh! Hiks! Terharu... #plak!**

 **Halilintar: cepetan lanjutin!**

 **Taufan: *datang dengan muka cemberut* tau tuh! Readers nya ntar keburu ngantuk. *dengan ekspresi masam***

 **Rici: Taufan kenapa?**

 **Taufan: SKATEBOARD GUA RICI! SKATEBOARD! GAAAAAH! *nangis gaje***

 **Rici: o...oke, karena Taufan udah OOC disini, Rici Cuma bisa ucapin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta, pinjem tokohnya yooo kak nizam...**

.

.

.

Kelas 6 disiplin...

"Woi! Cikgu datang! Cikgu dataaang!" seru seseorang dengan kulit kayak abis di bakar, siapakah diaaaa? Oh, rupanya Amar Deep pemirsah.

"Hah?! GAWAAAAAAAAT! APPA, TOLONG LAH SAYAAAA!" Seru Gopal lebay, selebay sy*hr*ni.

"Ish! Gopal, berisik laaaah! Memangnya kenapa kalau cikgu datang hah?!" Ucap Yaya, si ketua kelas dengan aksen, yang errr... garang? #ditabokYaya#

"Alaaaah, biasa lah tu Yaya pasti dia lupa siapkan kerja rumah." Ucap Suzy santai.

"Dey! Kenapa kau bagi tau ke Yaya hah? Pendek?" Tanya+ejek Gopal.

"SELAMAT PAGI WAHAI MURID-MURID CIKGU YANG JUJUR LAGI BAIK! APAKAH KALIAN SUDAH SIAPKAN KERJA RUMAH YANG CIKGU BAGI?" Tanya sang guru Papazola dengan aksen kejujuran(?).

"SUDAH CIKGU!" Seru murid-murid serentak. Kecuali Gopal tentunya.

"Hayoyooo cikgu, saya bel-" Ucapan Gopal terputus begitu mendengar...

"EH KEJAP! TAPI HARI NI, AKAN ADA MURID BARU KAT KELAS 6 disiplin."

Teriakan Papazola, yang begitu dahsyat.

"Eh? Murid baru? Siapa dia cikgu?" Tanya Suzy bertubi-tubi.

"Nah, masuklah wahai anak kebenaraaaan." Ucap Papazola pada... pintu? Errr... bukan, bukan, bukan. Maksudnya orang di depan pintu kelas.

Kini, di ambang pintu nampaklah gadis berkucir dua, dengan pakaian yang sama seperti siswa lainnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah rompi kuning biru yang digunakannya. Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Halo semua! Perkenalkan, namaku Ying. Mohon bantuannya wo!" Sapa Ying, dengan aksen cinanya yang khas.

"Nah Ying, kamu bisa duduk disamping... nah! Di samping Yaya." Tunjuk Papazola, pada si gadis berkerudung pink.

"Baik cikgu!" Ucap Ying. Lalu, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya, menuju bangku di samping Yaya.

"Hai Ying! Salam kenal ya. Aku Yaya, ketua kelas di sekolah ini." Ucap Yaya ramah.

"Hihihi! Terimakasih Yaya! Salam kenal juga." Balas Ying tak kalah ramah.

"BAIKLAH WAHAI MURID KEBENARAAAAN! SEKARANG, KUMPULKAN KERJA RUMAH KALIAN DI MEJA KEBENARAAAAN!" Papazola berucap, dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"Hah?! Ta...tapi cikgu, saya t...t...tak buat kerja rumah lagi." Ucap Gopal gugup, begitu diingatkan tentang kerja rumah.

"Kalau begitu, untuk kamu Gopal. LARI 100 PUTARAN KELILING LAPANGAN SEKOLAAAAH! SEKARANG!" Ucap Papazola, dengan penuh penekanan di kata 'sekarang'.

"Hah?! Tapi cikgu, mana saya akan kuat. Yang ada mati nanti." Ucap Gopal lebay. Membuat seisi kelas muntah berjamaah.

"Tak ada tapi-tapi. Cepat lariiii!" Seru Papazola yang mulai marah.

"Ba...baik cikgu!" Ucap Gopal, yang lalu langsung ngacir ke lapangan.

"AHAHAHA!" Seisi kelas pun tertawa lepas, melihat tingkah laku Gopal yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sudah, sekarang mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka halaman...-"

SKIP TIME...

Jam istirahat...

"Hei Ying! Istirahat bareng yuk! Sekalian ku ajak kau, berkeliling sekolah ini." Ajak Yaya, di sertai senyum manisnya.

"Boleh! Ayo Yaya, aku sudah lapar nih! Dan aku tidak sabar melihat-lihat sekolah ini." Balas Ying dengan penuh semangat.

"Ekhem! Maaf mengganggu Yaya dan Ying, tapi... boleha aku pinjam(?) Ying sebentar?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai raven. Fang.

"Eh mana boleh? Aku mau ajak Ying keliling sekolah nih!" Ucap Yaya sarkartis.

"Owh! Ayolaaah... sebentar saja." Ucap Fang dengan nada manja(?) Yang membuatnya super OOC. Kawaii!

"Ying, apakah kau mau? Sebentar saja..." Tanya Fang.

"U...uh! Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar... janji?" Tanya Ying, yang mulai menerima ajakan Fang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kantin duluan ya Ying? Nanti kalau sudah selesai dengan Fang, kau bisa menyusulku ke kantin." Ucap Yaya, lalu gadis itu segera bangkit dan menuju ke kantin.

"Yes! Ayo Ying!" Ucap Fang, dan langsung menarik tangan Ying seenaknya saja.

Tiba-tiba, sebelum Yaya sampai di ambang pintu kelas untuk pergi ke kantin, seseorang mencegatnya begitu saja. Rupanya itu Taufan.

"E...eh? Ada apa nih Taufan? Kok pake narik tangan aku segala?" Tanya Yaya heran sekaligus bingung di saat yang bersamaan.

"Yaya, apakah menurutmu Ying dan Fang akan saling suka?" Tanya Taufan serius, sambil menarik Yaya kembali menuju mejanya.

"Mungkin saja. Lagipula, tadi aku lihat Ying kelihatan deg-degan gitu, tau nggak?" Ucap Yaya polos, tanpa tau Taufan sedang cemburu pemirsah dirumah.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Taufan meyakinkan.

"kan aku bilang 'bisa saja' Taufaaaan... Balas Yaya gemas.

"Oh Yasudahlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih." Ucap Taufan, lalu segera meninggalkan Yaya yang sedang kebingungan, menuju kantin.

"Yaya, istirahat yuk!" Ajak seseorang di belakangnya, Suzy.

"Boleh! Yuk!" Jawab Yaya singkat, lalu pergi bersama Suzy menuju kantin.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME...

Hari ini, setelah istirahat kelas 6 disiplin segera menuju laboratorium, untuk praktek 'bedah katak'. Murid-murid diminta mencatat organ-organ yang ada pada katak.

Banyak murid yang ketakutan, pastinya...

"Hei Ying! Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di kantin tadi? Apa kau terlalu keasyikan bersama Fang hmmm?" Tanya Yaya menggoda Ying. Mereka kini tengah dalam perjalanan laboratorium.

"E...eh, Yaya. Apaan sih!" Sanggah Ying yang merona malu. Hihihi!

"Hahaha! Jadi, bagaimana kesan pertamamu terhadap Fang?" Tanya Yaya lagi, seakan tak akan ada habisnya pertanyaan di otaknya.

"Uh! Yaya, kau ini... dan apa maksudmu kesan pertama hah?" Tanya Ying di sertai efek malu malu moe.

"Yaaah, kurasa kalian cocok saja begitu." Ucap Yaya.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di laboratorium. Guru lab sudah menunggu disana. Dia adalah... cikgu Timy.

"Nah, anak-anak mari kita mulakan praktek hari ini. Nama kelompok sudah cikgu tempel di mading depan lab. Jadi silahkan di lihat dulu saja yaaa." Ucap cikgu Timy panjang lebar.

"BAIK CIKGU!" Ucap semua murid serentak.

"Hei Ying! Ayo kita ke mading!" Ajak Yaya, sambil menarik tangan Ying.

"Baiklah ayo." Ucap Ying.

.

.

.

Daftar Kelompok Bedah Katak:

Kelompok 1:

-Fang

-Ying

-Gopal

-Taufan

-Yaya

Kelompok 2:

-Halilintar

-Amy

-Suzy

-Gempa

-Hanna

Kelompok 3:

-Siti

-Farah

-Api

-Air

-Mia

"Wah Ying! Kita satu kelompok!" Ucap Yaya girang, begitu melihat isi pengumuman yang ada di mading laboratorium.

"Wah! Rasanya, ini seperti mimpi." Tambah Ying.

"Nah murid-murid, apakah kalian sudah melihat semua isi madingnya?" Tanya cikgu Timy tiba-tiba.

"SUDAH CIKGU!" Ucap murid-murid.

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang mari kita masuk ke dalam dan memulai prakteknya." Ucap cikgu Timy pada semua muridnya.

Para murid pun, masuk kembali ke laboratorium dengan berdesakan satu sama lain, begitu juga Ying dan Yaya.

"Ying, Yaya... ayo kesana." Ajak Fang yang tiba-tiba berada di depan mereka.

"Ah... Fang, lebih baik di sini saja." Bantah Yaya.

"Tidak Yaya,lebih baik kita disana saja." Ucap Taufan, sambil menunjuk dua meja di belakang mereka. Ya ampun...

"Lebih baik, kita disitu saja Yaya." Ucap Ying, menunjuk meja di samping kiri mereka. Duhh, kayaknya nggak ada yang mau ngalah nih.

"Hei, lebih baik kita di depan saja." Sanggah Gopal, yang baru saja datang.

"Enak saja, kita disini saja!" Ucap Yaya tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kita ditempat ku saja!" Ucap Fang lagi.

"TIDAK!" Bentakan keras dari seorang Gopal membuat teman-temannya ketakutan setengah mati. Yang disertai efek blink-blink(?)

"A...anooo! Ba...Baiklah, ki...kita d...di...depan sa...ja." Ucap Yaya, sangat gugup.

"I...iya." Ucap yang lainnya, juga gugup.

 **"BRUGH!"**

Tiba-tiba... saat Gopal dkk sedang berjalan ke meja depan, tanpa sengaja Taufan terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur. Dia mengalami pendarahan!

"TAUFAN!" Seru teman-temannya panik.

"He...hei! Taufan, ku...kumohon bangunlah! Hiks!" Seru Ying disertai isak tangis.

"Taufan! Ka...kau oke kah?" Tanya Gopal panik

"Minggir, dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit." Ucap seseorang di belakang Taufan dkk, rupanya itu dokter UKS. Yang sepertinya dipanggil oleh cikgu Timy.

"Hiks! Taufan... bangunlah." Isakan pelan seorang berparas kembar, dengan Taufan membuat Yaya yang berada didekat si pemuda menoleh dan berkata, "Sudahlah Hali, aku yakin Taufan akan baik-baik saja."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?!" Teriak Halilintar, yang sudah tak terbendung lagi emosinya.

"Jika kau terus begini, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri semakin kacau." Ucap Yaya, berusaha menenangkan Halilintar.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MERASAKAN POSISIKU YAYA!" Teriak Halilintar lagi.

"Aku tau Hali... tapi apakah dengan emosi masalah akan terselesaikan?" Tanya Yaya selembut mungkin, berusaha membuat Halilintar tidak semakin marah.

Halilintar diam... tak berkutik.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kita susul Taufan ke rumah sakit." Ucap Yaya lagi.

"Hhhh, baiklah." Ucap Halilintar, yang emosinya sudah mulai surut.

Akhirnya, Yaya dan Halilintar menyusul Taufan ke rumah sakit dengan naik sepeda masing-masing.

Di rumah sakit...

"Gopal! Bagaimana keadaan Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar, saat sudah sampai di rumah sakit Pulau Rintis.

"Uuuh, aku kurang tau...tapi sekarang, dia sedang di tangani oleh dokter." Ucap Gopal pelan.

"Hali, lebih baik kau duduk saja dulu." Ucap Ying sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya, sambil tersenyum manis.

Halilintar tak banyak bicara, dia langsung saja menempati bangku yang Ying tunjuk.

CKLEK!

Tiba-tiba, di balik pintu UGD nampak seseorang berjas putih, dengan stetoskop." Ternyata, dia adalah dokter yang menangani Taufan.

"DOKTER! Bagaimana keadaan saudara saya?" Tanya Halilintar cemas.

"Maaf, apakah anda saudara kembar Boboiboy Taufan?"

"Ya, saya saudaranya. Bagaimana keadaan Taufan dok?" Tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Hhh, dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Maaf, di cut aja biar Readers penasaran. #Ngehehehe# ya ampun, jujur aku merasa kasihan dan menyesal karena udah nistain Taufan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi... ide udah terlanjur di tulis. Oh ya! Ada yang bisa nebak Taufan kenapa? #nggak!#**

 **Kalau bisa, aku kasih hadiah deh... yosh! Udahan dulu deh kalo begitu, kayaknya kepanjangan ya? Akhir kata...**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Salam manis, Rici...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta, pinjem tokoh dan latarnya yooo, kak nizam...**

 **Happy reading!**

"Dok! Bagaimana keadaan saudara saya?" Tanya Halilintar cemas.

"Hhh, maafkan saya tapi saudara Taufan dia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah, sehingga dia mengalami koma. Dan juga, akibat dari benturan itu, kami sedikit terkejut akan penyakit yang dialami saudara Taufan...dengan berat hati, saya mendiagnosis bahwa saudara Taufan, mengalami kanker otak stadium 3." Ucap dokter tersebut, dengan nada menyedihkan.

"A..apa, dokter to...tolong, katakan, ka...kalau i...ini bo..hong kan?" Tanya Halilintar lagi, sembari menahan tangis.

"Hiks! Ta...Taufan, ku mohon bang...un lah!" Isak Ying, di depan pintu UGD. Sambil melihat Taufan yang terbaring lemah. Dia tertidur dengan wajah damai sekali. Entah mengapa, Ying merasa sedih melihat Taufan. Bahkan marah, kepada siapa saja yang membuat Taufan seperti itu. Ya, walaupun mereka baru kenal, beberapa jam lalu.

"Ying, sudahlah." Ucap Yaya, sambil mengelus pundak Ying.

"Dia sudah boleh di jenguk. Saya permisi." Ucap dokter tersebut, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"BRAK!" Halilintar, membanting pintu secara kasar. Lalu dia, menghampiri Taufan, yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Hiks! Bodoh! A..aku, ta..u aku hany...hanya tertidur. Hiks! Ja...jadi bangunlah...bodoh!" Ucap Halilintar pada Taufan. Yang mungkin Taufan sendiri tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Taufan... maafkan aku, atas kejadian tadi pagi ya." Ucap Ying pelan.

"Hali... tak ada gunanya menangis. Semua ini, sudah terlanjur terjadi. Yang bisa kita, lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa, agar Taufan cepat sadar." Ucap Yaya pada Halilintar.

"Ya Hali. Yang Yaya katakan benar! Kita, ataupun kau... tak boleh terpuruk dalam hal ini." Ucap Gopal, menyemangati teman temannya.

"Tapi Gopal, kita hanya manusia yang rapuh. Sekuat apapun kita bangkit, nanti pasti akan jatuh juga." Sambung Halilintar.

"Aku tau Hali. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kita mencoba kan? Lagipula, yang Taufan butuhkan saat ini bukan hanya pengobatan secara medis. Tapi juga, dukungan secara mental." Ucap Gopal, sembari meyakinkan Halilintar dan yang lainnya.

"Aku setuju!" Seru Gempa tiba tiba.

Sedangkan yang lain, hanya menangguhkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Gopal.

"Mulai sekarang, baik kak Hali maupun yang lain jika ada masalah, kita bisa saling cerita bukan?" Sambung Gempa penuh semangat.

"Maaf, karena aku telah membuat kalian khawatir. Terimakasih Gopal." Ucap Halilintar, sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, tidak apa apa Hali. Kami juga paham posisimu sekarang." Balas Yaya.

"KRUYUUUUK!" Tiba-tiba, perut Gopal berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. "Ehehehe! Lebih baik kita makan dulu saja yuk!" Ucap Gopal sambil menahan malu.

"HAHAHA!" Semua pun tertawa sejenak.

"Yasudah. Makan dulu yuk!" Ajak Ying.

"Tapi kita mau makan dimana? Tanya Api tiba-tiba.

"Green Cafe saja." Usul Air.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan disana saja. Kau tau jalannya kan Air?" Tanya Fang.

"Aku disini saja kak." Ucap Gempa tiba-tiba. Dengan nada sendu. Perasaan khawatir, mulai menyelimuti dirinya, jikalau ia meninggalkan Taufan sendirian. Takut. Ia takut kehilangan kakak yang paling disayangi nya.

"Gempa, kau yakin?" Tanya Yaya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Halilintar, khawatir.

"Ya, aku yakin. Kalian pergi saja. Aku mau disini menjaga kak Taufan." Sambung Gempa lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Ucap Gopal dan yang lainnya.

"Hm..." Gumam Gempa.

Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Gempa sendirian.

"Kak Taufan... sadarlah..." Ucap Gempa sedih. Saat semua sudah pergi.

 _Ya... andai Gempa bisa menyadarkan seseorang yang tertidur di depannya. Ia tidak akan seperti ini. Jikalau kakak tersayangnya itu sadar, ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun..._

 _Demi kakaknya._

 **Flashback...**

 _"Kak Taufan! Sedang apa?" Tanya seorang bocah berusia sekitar 7 tahunan pada kakaknya. "Ayo kita lihat kembang api diluar!" Sambung si bocah antusias._

 _"Sebentar Gempa. Kakak belum selesai nih!" Ucap Taufan sambil terus menulis di selembar kertas._

 _"Kak! Boleh Gempa lihat tulisannya?" Tanya Gempa Kecil penasaran._

 _"Sebentar yaaah." Ucap Taufan lembut._

 _"Kaaak! Gempa mau liat." Rengek Gempa Kecil._

 _Iya, iya... ini!" Ucap Taufan seraya menyodorkan kertasnya._

 _"Harapan Tahun ini." Gempa mulai membaca judul dari tulisan tersebut._

 _"Tuhan...-" Belum selesai Gempa membaca tulisan tersebut Taufan sudah merebut kertasnya lagi._

 _"Eits! Sudah yaaa." Ucap Taufan_

 _"Kaaak! Gempa belum selesai baca nih!" Protes Gempa._

 _"Gempa, kakak bukan melarangnya membacanya tapi harapan itu tidak boleh di beri tau kepada siapapun. Kalau tidak nanti harapannya tidak akan terkabul." Jelas Taufan._

 _Lalu Taufan melipat kertasnya dan mematuhinya di buku sampul biru aqua bertuliskan "Taufan's Diary"._

 _"Ayo kita pergi melihat kembang api!" Ajak Taufan._

 _"Un!" Panggil Gempa antusias._

 _Kedua kakak beradik itu pun menghilang dibalik daun pintu dan pergi melihat indahnya kembang api diluar sana..._

 **Flashback off...**

"Apakah ini yang diharapkan mu kak?" Ucap Gempa berbicara pada Taufan yang sedang 'tidur'.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan mu kak! Kami semua, sangat membutuhkan mu." Ucap Gempa. Setetes kristal bening mulai membasahi pipi imutnya.

Dia bukan Gempa...

Bukan Gempa yang selalu tersenyum...

Kini...

Pertahanannya runtuh sudah...

Tak ada lagi yang menjadi penyemangat hidup...

Kini...

Tak ada lagi Taufan yang selalu tersenyum untuk seorang Gempa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain Tempat...

"Hali, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yaya yang melihat muka Halilintar yang nampak pucat. Tak ada lagi tatapan tajam yang selalu diperlihatkan iris Ruby-nya.

Ini bukan Halilintar yang Yaya kenal...

Halilintar hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Tatapannya terlihat sendu dan suram.

Sungguh! Bukan ini yang Yaya mau...

"Ermmm, apa tidak sebaiknya kita balik saja. Lagipula aku sudah tidak lapar lagi." Ucap Gopal tiba tiba.

"Ayo balik!" Ucap Halilintar dan lebih dulu berbalik arah.

Semuanya pun mengikuti Halilintar. Untuk berbalik arah.

Dirumah sakit...

"Rasanya, aku ingin semua ini berakhir saja." Gumam Gempa. Di tangannya terdapat sesuatu terbungkus kain hitam.

Pisau...

Ia hanya ingin semuanya berakhir... tidak salah bukan? Ia tidak ingin melihat Taufan dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti ini. Ia tidak salah kan?

Dia menutup matanya dan menempelkan mata pisau itu, tepat di urat nadinya.

 **"JLEB!"**

"GEMPA!" Halilintar yang baru sampai, dia melihat hal itu langsung saja ia menekan tombol darurat di samping kamar Taufan.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah suster berpakaian serba hijau datang ke kamar rawat Taufan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya suster tersebut. Suster **Seohyun(1).**

"Suster! Tolong saudara saya!" Halilintar berkata dengan paniknya.

Suster Seo berjongkok dan memeriksa denyut nadi Gempa. Kosong. Gempa sudah mati.

"Maafkan saya. Tapi, saudara Gempa... telah tiada." Ucap suster Seo.

"Saya permisi sebentar, mau memanggil yang lainnya." Ucap suster Seo lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"BRUK!" Halilintar, jatuh terduduk di hadapan Gempa. Begitu juga dengan Api.

"Hiks! Ge...Gempa! Secepat ini kah kau pergi? Hiks! GEMPAAAA!" Halilintar berteriak begitu keras, meratapi kepergian Gempa.

"JDEEER!" Petir diluar bergemuruh dengan kerasnya. Perlahan, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Awan mendung diluar sana, seakan memahami posisi Halilintar dan kawan kawannya saat ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Halilintar melihat Api menarik pisau yang menancap di nadi Gempa. "Pisau sialan! KAU MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU!" Teriak Api dengan penuh amarah.

"KEMBALIKAN KAK GEMPA! BODOH!" Teriak Api lagi.

"Hiks! Gempa... ke...kenapa kau pe...pergi secepat ini. Kau...sudah ber...janji...Hiks! Gempaaaaa... BANGUNLAH! GEMPA!" Isak Yaya. Ia merasa kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya. Gempa sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Yah, walaupun umur Gempa hanya lebih tua sebulan dari Yaya, tetapi sikapnya lebih dewasa.

"JDEEER!" Petir kembali bersahutan diluar sana. Bagaikan emosi. Air hujan melambangkan tangis para kawan boboiboy.

"Permisi, jenazah Gempa harus segera diangkat." Ucap para petugas rumah sakit.

"TIDAK! BIARKAN KAK GEMPA TETAP DISINI!" Ucap Api lantang. Melarang sekelompok petugas rumah sakit membawa Gempa ke kamar jenazah.

"Tidak bisa. Jenazah Gempa harus segera di otopsi." Ucap para petugas tersebut.

Tiba tiba saja, Halilintar berdiri dan menarik tangan Api menjauh dari Gempa.

"KAK! APA-APAAN KAU?! LEPASKAN AKU! KAK GEMPA...KAK GEMPA GAK BOLEH PERGI!"

"Bawa saja. Cepat!" Ucap Halilintar. Para petugas dengan sigap mengangkut tubuh dingin Gempa ke kamar jenazah.

"KAK?! APA APAAN INI!" Teriak Api histeris. "Hiks! Jangan... ku mohon, ja...jangan b...Bawa k...KAK Gempa pergi. Hiks!" Ucap Api sambil menangis pilu.

Namun, terlambat. Para petugas sudah terlanjur membawa Gempa ke kamar jenazah.

Halilintar mendudukan Api di sofa dekat ranjang Taufan.

"Kita, masih punya masalah disini. Ku mohon sekali ini saja, kau pahami juga posisiku." Ucap Halilintar lirih.

"NIIIT! NIIIIT! NIIIIT!" Alat pengukur detak jantung Taufan, berbunyi seketika.

Halilintar yang melihat itu langsung panik dan kembali memencet tombol darurat di samping ranjang Taufan.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Tanya seorang suster yang baru masuk. Suster **Taeyeon(2)** namanya.

"Sus...Suster! To...tolong sa...saudara saya." Ucap Api terbata-bata.

"Sebentar! Biar saya panggil dokter Riri dulu." Ucap suster Taeyeon lalu keluar kamar Taufan.

"Tuhan... kenapa cobaan datang bertubi-tubi?" Ucap Halilintar lirih saat itu juga pandangan Halilintar menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **(1) Seohyun SNSD, idola saya.**

 **(2) Taeyeon, leader nya SNSD. Dia juga idola saya.**

 **Bagi yang nggak tau bisa cek di google.**

 **Apa-APAAN ini?! *banting hp* aaarrrgggh! Aku tau ini nggak sesuai harapan. Hiks! Maafkan daku readers. Ini juga efek gegara besok mau UN. Huwaaaa! *nangis kejer***

 **O...oke, janjinya di AN fic ALBUM update nya abis un. Tapi nggak jadi, karena emang naskah ini hampir selesai.**

 **Yosh! Daripada kebanyakan curcol mending langsung aja deh...**

 **Review please, KriSar sangat diterima.**


	4. HIATUS

**HIATUS!**

 **Sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Mohon maaf bagi yang menunggu fic ini. Hal ini dikarenakan wi-fi yang akan dicabut.**

 **Mohon maaf, dan terimakasih.**

 **Namun saya TIDAK AKAN men-discountinued fic ini.**

 **Salam, Rici...**


End file.
